Templeton Peck 's Thanksgiving Deal
by raysweetie
Summary: A deal goes wrong for Face


Templeton Peck's Thanksgiving Deal  
  
by Susie Owens  
  
Rated: G  
  
Warning :None  
  
Summary: Face has a problem when his deal turns sour.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
Author Notes: This is a Thanksgiving story. My first one. Hope you enjoy it  
  
PS I am still a Murdockian but this story cries of Face but Murdock does have a   
  
nice part too  
  
Comments: Up to you Take care  
  
Templeton Peck's Thanksgiving Deal  
  
Lieutenant Peck sat in the lounge chair trying very hard to drown out the sounds   
  
of Hannibal and BA laughing.  
  
"Will you two please knock it off? Okay? It's not funny!"  
  
Hannibal tried his best to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, Face, but I have to   
  
disagree with you. This is the funniest thing you've ever done. "  
  
Hannibal looked at BA, who was now laughing so hard tears were running down his   
  
cheeks.  
  
"Oh ....man....." BA said between his laughing.   
  
"You....did...it.....this...time....Face."  
  
Face watched as Hannibal stumbled over to BA and placed his arm around him. "Now   
  
BA, give the lieutenant some credit. He did say the turkey would be fresh."  
  
This was too much for Hannibal and BA and they both slid to the floor laughing   
  
like a pair of hyenas. Face shook his head and looked out onto the patio to see   
  
the "great deal" he had made on a fresh turkey.  
  
The fresh turkey was strutting around like he owned the place. Face just stared   
  
at it, wondering how this great deal went sour.  
  
********  
  
"I'm telling you, Murdock. I've got a friend who can get me a great deal on a   
  
fresh turkey. Not the frozen kind."  
  
Captain HM Murdock, pilot for the A-Team and best friend to Face shook his head.   
  
"Face, fresh turkeys are hard to come by and they cost more than frozen ones."  
  
"My friend can get me a fresh turkey for the same price as a frozen one."  
  
"Face, that sounds too good to be true. You've been taken before."  
  
"Murdock, Murdock, Murdock...fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on   
  
me."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I won't be fooled twice. This time I will be careful."  
  
************  
  
Face looked out at the turkey. He shook his head. What was he supposed to do? It   
  
was now too late to get a frozen turkey. He had already tried. The turkey   
  
gobbled, and Face just shook his head.  
  
"Why are you so upset? It's nothing personal, turkey, but we have got to have   
  
Thanksgiving dinner. And you, my friend, are the main course."  
  
Face turned to Hannibal and BA who by now had gotten themselves under control.   
  
"Okay, who's going to do it?"  
  
BA stared at Face. "Hey don't look at me, sucker. I was raised in the city."  
  
Face then turned to Hannibal. "Sorry, kid, no can do."  
  
"Come on, Hannibal, you must have done it before."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well I can't do it. I mean look at the way he's looking at me. Besides, Murdock   
  
would never forgive me."  
  
"Hey guys, did Face get the fresh turkey?"  
  
"It's out on the patio, fool."  
  
"Patio? Why would you put a turkey on the patio?"  
  
Before any of them could answer the turkey did.  
  
"Gobble gobble gobble."  
  
Murdock eyes opened wide as he saw the turkey. "Its a real live turkey!" he   
  
cried as he ran outside.  
  
They all watched as Murdock sat down next to the turkey and fed him. They then   
  
joined him out on the patio.  
  
"So Face, this is your turkey deal?"  
  
"Murdock, please don't rub it in."  
  
"I'm not Face. Tim is glad you got him and not someone else."  
  
"Tim?"  
  
"The turkey; that's his name."  
  
Hannibal puffed on his cigar. "Tim? Murdock, wouldn't his name be Tom?"  
  
"Hannibal, please. It not always true that all turkeys are named Tom. His name   
  
is Tim."  
  
BA rolled his eyes. "And you know this because?"  
  
"He told me."  
  
Face shook his head. "It makes no difference if the turkey is named Tim or Tom,   
  
Dick or Harry. What matters is we don't have a turkey for our Thanksgiving   
  
dinner."  
  
Murdock stood up. "That's not true. We do have a turkey for Thanksgiving."  
  
The other three stared at him. "Murdock, do you mean to say you will take care   
  
of Tim?"  
  
Murdock placed the turkey back into the crate before answering his friend. "No,   
  
Face, but I know someone that will. Come on, BA, help me load Tim in the van."  
  
BA was too surprised to say anything to Murdock as he help him put the crate   
  
into the van. Face looked at Hannibal, who only shrugged his shoulders. Once in   
  
the van, Murdock gave BA directions to where he wanted to go and soon they   
  
arrived at Miss Terry 's Petting Zoo. Murdock got out and smiled.  
  
"Okay this is the place, guys. I told Terry about your deal, Face, and she said   
  
if the deal wasn't what you expected and you got a live turkey, we could bring   
  
it here and he would be given a good home as long as he lived. And Terry also   
  
invited us to Thanksgiving dinner."  
  
"Murdock, how did you know it would be a real turkey?"  
  
"Because, Face, it was a deal too good to be true."  
  
"I guess you're going to rub it in."  
  
"Not today; it's Thanksgiving. But maybe someday. Here comes Terry now."  
  
"Murdock, you made it and you brought the turkey and your friends. Let's put the   
  
turkey in the pen and then we will go to the house. "  
  
Face grabbed Murdock. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
Murdock laughed. "Nope, just a friend. She's got a crush on you."  
  
Face smiled at his friend. This deal may not have been so sour after all.  
  
That evening, they all sat around the table full of all kinds of good food to   
  
eat. Terry stood up. "It is my family's way to give thanks for something before   
  
we eat. I give thanks for all my friends and that I am trusted to take care of   
  
so many animals."  
  
Face smiled. "I give thanks for my friends also, and for the fact that they are   
  
always there when I need them."  
  
"I give thanks to the fact that we are all still together and not in prison,"   
  
said Hannibal. "Oh, and to the jazz too."  
  
"I give thanks to the fact that I have a home and good friends and Billy too."  
  
BA looked at his friends. "I give thanks for my mama and hope she is having a   
  
very wonderful Thanksgiving."  
  
Three thousand miles away: "I give thanks for my son and his friends and I give   
  
thanks for their safety."  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly, Tim let out a loud gobble.  
  
"And Tim gives thanks that he is not the Thanksgiving dinner," said Murdock.  
  
They all laughed and raised their glasses. "Happy Thanksgiving!"  
  
The End 


End file.
